Dla Ciebie
by Marasme
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z mangi. Fay i Kurogane żyją razem w Nihonie. I nagle, ku rozpaczy Faya, Kurogane traci nim zainteresowanie.


**A/N: **Moja faza na Kurogane i Faya wróciła i to są tego skutki ^^

* * *

Kiedy Fay obudził się rano, powitał go odgłos deszczu za oknem i chłód poranka. Mruknął niepocieszony, schował rękę pod kołdrę, po czym odwrócił się na drugi bok, by móc przytulić się do Kurogane i przy okazji wykorzystać go jako swój prywatny ogrzewacz. Przysunął się bliżej środka łóżka, wyciągnął rękę... i opuścił ją na puste prześcieradło.

- Kuro…? – zapytał zaspanym głosem.

Kiedy nie dostał żadnego odzewu zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. Kurogane w łóżku nie było, czego Fay już się spodziewał, ale wojownika nie było też nigdzie w pokoju.

Mag usiadł na łóżku. Syknął, gdy chłodne powietrze przedostające się przez nieszczelne okno owiało skórę na jego gołych nogach i ramionach.

- Zimno – poskarżył się sam do siebie. Owinął się kołdrą i niczym poczwarka w kokonie oczekiwał na powrót Kurogane. Słońce dopiero wzeszło, więc Nihończyk prawdopodobnie niedawno wstał i zajmował się teraz poranną toaletą.

- Spartiata, asceta – zrzędził Fay pod nosem. Kołysał się delikatnie w swoim kokonie, wciąż senny i zmarznięty. W poranki takie jak ten powinien móc odwrócić się do swojego ukochanego, wtulić się w jego rozgrzane ciało i spać jeszcze przez kilka godzin. W ciepełku i w puszystej, pachnącej pościeli.

A co Fay miał? Ziąb i puste łóżko. Bo Kurogane lubił wcześnie wstawać i ćwiczyć.

- Masochista – dodał pod nosem i prychnął. Jak tylko wojownik wróci, skutecznie wyperswaduje mu jakiekolwiek myśli o porannych ćwiczeniach.

Skoro Kurogane sprowadził go do Nihonu, to teraz niech weźmie za to odpowiedzialność. Żadnego opuszczania Faya w zimne poranki!

Fay przytaknął sobie zadowolony z własnych przemyśleń. Poluzował trochę kokon, aby mieć wolne ręce i móc chwycić Kurogane, kiedy ten tylko znajdzie się w jego zasięgu. Potem Fay na nowo zaciśnie kokon, tym razem z rozwydrzonym Nihończykiem w środku i poranek wreszcie będzie przyjemny.

Fluorite uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. Nieco bardziej już rozbudzony, podekscytowany niczym małe dziecko mające dostać prezent, czekał na powrót swojej drugiej połówki.

I czekał.

A Kurogane dalej nie było.

- Co za wstrętny, paskudny, nieludzki troglodyta – Fay puścił wiązankę i wściekły zaczął szamotać się z kołdrą, próbując się z niej wydostać. Przewrócił się na łóżko, jego lewa noga wpadła wewnątrz poszwy i utkwiła między dwoma guzikami. Wyplątał ją gniewnie, jednocześnie słysząc odgłos prutego materiału.

- Świetnie, super! To twoja wina, Kurogane! – zawołał w stronę drzwi wejściowych. – Ty to będziesz zszywał! A ja będę się przyglądał! I krytykował! Tak, właśnie! Będę krytykował twoje nędzne próby oswojenia igły i nitki!

Fay zamilkł. Dyszał ciężko, niczym maratończyk po długim biegu. Wyplątał się wreszcie z pościeli, wstał, chwycił wczorajszą koszulę Kurogane i zwinął ją w rulon, po czym wsadził pod dolną krawędź okna licząc na to, że choć trochę je uszczelni.

Fay nie lubił zimnych, deszczowych poranków. A tym bardziej zimnych, deszczowych i samotnych poranków.

Niech tylko Kurogane wróci do zamku. Już on się wtedy z nim rozprawi.

* * *

Kurogane nie wrócił na śniadanie. Ba, nie było go nawet na obiedzie. Jego nieobecność sprawiała, że nastrój Faya pogarszał się z każdą chwilą.

Pogoda solidaryzowała się z magiem. Poranna mżawka przeobraziła się w ulewę, a w południe do tego pogodowego spektrum dołączyły jeszcze wyładowania atmosferyczne.

- Musisz zrozumieć, że Kurogane pełni teraz odpowiedzialną funkcję – Tomoyo nalała sobie i Fayowi herbaty z czajniczka. – Szkoli naszych wojowników. A oni muszą umieć skutecznie walczyć w każdą pogodę.

- I o każdej porze dnia – dodał mag niezadowolony.

Tomoyo spojrzała na niego, ale nie odezwała się. Dolała mu tylko herbaty.

* * *

Nie chodzi o to, że Fay nie rozumiał, że Kurogane ma obowiązki. Wojownik zawsze podkreślał, jak ważna jest dla niego księżniczka Tomoyo i oczywistym było, że po powrocie do kraju będzie chciał dalej jej służyć. A Kurogane był perfekcjonistą , nie zadawalał się półśrodkami. Dawał z siebie wszystko i była to jedna z wielu cech, którą Fay w nim podziwiał.

Problem z nieobecnościami Kurogane polegał na tym, że ostatnimi czasy było ich naprawdę dużo. Zupełnie nagle mężczyzna zaczął zrywać się o świcie i wracać późno do ich pokoju. Często zdarzało się, że kładł się długo po tym, jak mag znudzony czekaniem szedł spać, a wstawał i wychodził, nim Fay zdążył się obudzić. Czasem wpadał na obiad, ale nawet ten jeden, wspólny posiłek stawał się coraz rzadszym wydarzeniem.

„Mam dużo pracy. Jest wiele młodych dzieciaków, których trzeba podszkolić. Lepiej, by byli gotowi, gdyby coś miało się wydarzyć" tłumaczył Fayowi.

Fay to pojmował, naprawdę. Ale nie pojmował za to, w jaki sposób katorżniczy trening miał osiągnąć jakiekolwiek dobre rezultaty. Młodych Nihończyków cechuje ogrom niespożytej energii (co dało się zaobserwować niejednokrotnie), ale nawet oni muszą mieć odpowiednią dawkę snu i czasu wolnego. Kurogane też.

Fay zaczynał podejrzewać, że za nieobecnościami Kurogane kryje się coś innego. Cichy, wredny głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał, co to może być. Odezwały się dawne demony, odżyły przekonania, że przecież on – Fay Fluorite – nie zasługuje na to, by być szczęśliwym. Mag obawiał się, że Kurogane najzwyczajniej w świecie przestał go kochać.

Kiedy Fay pracował w kawiarni w Outo nieraz słyszał różne historie opowiadane przez gości. Pamiętał, jak pewne trzy dziewczyny gorączkowo rozprawiały o miłości.

_- Trzy lata- powiedziała jedna do swoich koleżanek. – Trzy lata trwa stan zakochania. Po tym czasie hormony odpowiedzialne za zakochanie ulatniają się z organizmu Jeżeli wtedy wciąż będziecie kochały swoich chłopaków to macie pewność, że to prawdziwa miłość, a nie zauroczenie. _

Fay z przerażeniem stwierdził, że on i Kurogane są ze sobą dokładnie trzy lata. Dwa lata mieszkają w Nihonie, a rok zajęła im wyprawa z Syaoranem. Oczywiście mag starał się pocieszyć sam siebie i zaczął wliczać okres przed wydarzeniami w Tokio. Jeżeli założy, że zakochali się w sobie wcześniej (bo przecież tak było, trzy lata minęły jedynie od czasu, kiedy się do tego uczucia przed sobą przyznali) to ten stan zakochania trwałby dłużej. Samo przebywanie w kraju Shura stanowiło pól roku. Ale tak naprawdę Fay nie wiedział, czy Kurogane już wtedy go kochał, czy nie. A biorąc pod uwagę to, co obecnie działo się w ich związku, to być może Kuro-chuu nigdy nie darzył go głębszym uczuciem, a był nim jedynie zauroczony.

Kurogane może go znienawidzić, jeżeli okaże się, że odciął sobie rękę za kogoś, w kim był tylko chwilowo zafascynowany!

Fay czuł, ze grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg.

Kochał Kurogane. Bardzo, najbardziej. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Ale nie wyobrażał sobie też sytuacji, w której Kurorin akceptuje go w swoim życiu, bo czuje się za niego odpowiedzialny. Fay nie chciał być ciężarem. Nie chciał, by Kurogane był z nim tylko dlatego, że go sprowadził do Nihonu, że obiecał mu tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, że…

Mag jęknął głośno i nalał sobie kolejną porcję wina do czarki. Jedna butelka walała się już samotnie po pokoju, ale zaraz dołączy do niej następna.

* * *

Siedział oparty o ścianę w towarzystwie dwóch pustych butelek wina i jednej zaczętej. W dłoni trzymał napełniony kieliszek, ale jego żołądek ostrzegał go, że jeżeli choć tylko zwilży usta to bardzo tego pożałuje.

Więc tylko obracał kieliszek w ręce i prowadził pijacką rozmowę z Księżycem, który spozierał na niego przez okno.

- Też jesteś samotny, jak ja? Tkwisz tam wysoko na niebie… ale nie, ty masz tyle gwiazd jako towarzyszy. Chociaż… może ja jestem Księżycem, a gwiazdy to Nihończycy. Jesteśmy tak blisko siebie, ale jednak różni. Może Kuro-tan nie chce Księżyca tylko inną gwiazdę? Wypijmy za samotność – uniósł kieliszek w toaście i ignorując ostrzeżenia własnego ciała, wychylił go do końca.

* * *

Jak przez mgłę pamięta odgłos otwieranych drzwi, kroki i czyjś poirytowany głos mówiący w kółko „idiota". Pamięta silne ramiona podnoszące go i kładące na łóżku. Ktoś pomógł mu ściągnąć ubranie i założyć piżamę. Usłyszał jeszcze polecenie „śpij, głupku", a potem ciepłe ramiona objęły go i mocno przytuliły.

Ale to musiał być sen, bo kiedy Fay obudził się rano, nikogo przy nim nie było.

* * *

Fay miał zakaz opuszczania zamku. Księżniczka Tomoyo tłumaczyła to tym, że jakieś niepokojące wydarzenia mają miejsce przy wschodniej granicy, więc lepiej, żeby nie opuszczał bezpiecznego miejsca.

Oczywiście taka argumentacja zupełnie Faya nie przekonała. Co więcej, całkowicie go oburzyła.

- Księżniczko – odpowiedział. – Kiedy tutaj zamieszkałem z Kurogane, powiedziałaś mi, że nie jestem żadnym gościem, tylko obywatelem Nihonu, jednym z was. Jak więc mogę chować się w zamku, kiedy inni się narażają? Jestem magiem, na pewno będę w stanie pomóc.

Wtedy Tomoyo powiedziała coś, co wytrąciło wszystkie asy z rękawa Faya.

- Oni porywają czarodziejów. Robią z nich niewolników, a potem używają ich do ataku. Nie możemy na to pozwolić.

Tak więc Fay spędzał dnie w zamku. Nie był samotny, Tomoyo, Souma, a także inni bywalcy chętnie dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa. Szczególną relację nawiązał z kucharką. Jak tylko oczy kobiety spoczęły na Fayu, jego pierwszego dnia w Nihonie, z jej gardła wydobył się pełen zgrozy okrzyk.

„Jak ty, biedulu, możesz stać na tych dwóch tyczkach?! Skóra i kości! Bidulku! Już ja się tobą zaopiekuję!".

Fay został wtedy bezpardonowo wzięty pod rękę i zaciągnięty do kuchni, gdzie nakarmiono go iście królewskim posiłkiem. A po nim następnym. I kolejnym.

Kucharka zostało samozwańczą „babulą Faya" i rozpieszczała go równie mocno, jak wszystkie swoje wnuki. Nie dopuszczała go jednak do gotowania, co maga trochę irytowało, bo sam lubił pichcić, zwłaszcza słodkości. Ale kuchnia była królestwem jednej osoby i tylko ona mogła tam tworzyć dania. Fay mógł je jedynie konsumować.

Fay kochał swoją babulę, a babula kochała jego. Przez te dwa lata ciało maga przybrało kolorytu i wyglądał na zdrowszego, ale wciąż za chudego według babuli.

Fluorite nie był darmozjadem. Nie spędzał dni na nicnierobieniu. Jego magiczne zdolności były wykorzystywane na wszelakie sposoby. Jakiś rok temu, wspólnie z Tomoyo otoczyli całe Nihon barierą ochronną. Była to wyczerpująca i czasochłonna praca, ale Fay był szczęśliwy, że może pomóc, i że wreszcie jego magia zostaje użyta do dobrych celów.

Dodatkowym plusem było zachowanie Kurogane. Fay do tej pory wspomina z rozrzewnieniem, jak z jego powodu mężczyzna zrobił awanturę (tak!) księżniczce Tomoyo.

„Pracuje po dwanaście godzin! Jest wyczerpany! Nie ma czasu na obiad, je łaskawie, kiedy ja mu ten obiad przyniosę i wepchnę do gardła! On musi odpocząć!"

Fay był szczerze wzruszony troską Kurogane. Wytłumaczył (albo raczej starał się wytłumaczyć) mężczyźnie, że tworzenie bariery ochronnej musi przebiegać sprawnie. Inaczej, nim zamkną okrąg magia osłabnie i przestanie spełniać swoją funkcję.

„Im szybciej, tym lepiej, Kuro-pon".

Kuro-pon nie był zadowolony, ale wreszcie zaakceptował sytuację. I choć tamte dni były naprawdę wyczerpujące, Fay tęsknił za wieczorami, w które Kurogane dosłownie brał go na ręce i zanosił do ich pokoju, bo on ledwo stał na nogach. Potem Nihończyk szykował mu ciepłą kąpiel, pomagał się umyć, masował obolałe mięśnie. Przynosił kolację od babuli, a na koniec pakował Faya do łóżka i trzymał w ramionach przez całą noc.

Fay nigdy nie czuł się tak ważny i kochany.

Kiedy jego magia nie była potrzebna, Fay imał się innych zajęć. Miał świetne podejście do dzieci, więc (kiedy już nauczył się płynnie posługiwać językiem) dostał posadę nauczyciela w szkole, prowadził też kronikę i brał czynny udział w życiu Nihonu.

Naprawdę czuł się częścią społeczeństwa. Wiedział, że Nihończycy nie akceptowali go tylko dlatego, że przybył z Kurogane, ale dlatego, że go lubili.

Dlatego, kiedy Tomoyo powiedziała mu, że jego magia mogłaby zostać wykorzystana do zranienia tych ludzi, Fay posłuchał i nie opuszczał zamku, chociaż wiązało się to z tym, że chodził znudzony (zamek jest piękny, ale teraz stał się dla niego więzieniem).

Poza murami zamku rozciągały się ciekawe, malownicze okolice. Fay szczególnie upodobał sobie jedno, na północ od zamku. Zawędrował tam kiedyś z Kurogane, a dokładniej: uciekł tam kiedyś przed ścigającym go Kurogane. Mag nie pamiętał już, co tym razem wywinął, że wojownik był na niego wściekły, ale chyba miało to coś wspólnego z zakłopotaniem mężczyzny na oczach połowy zamku.

Kurogane wówczas rzucił się na niego wykrzykując coraz to bardziej wyszukane inwektywy, a Fay z głośnym śmiechem zaczął uciekać.

I tak dobiegł do lasu, przed którym rozciągała się szeroka polana i niewielki staw. W tafli wody odbijały się dziwne, nieznane magowi drzewa.

- To bambusy – wytłumaczył mu Kurogane, kiedy już skończył się na niego wydzierać.

Fayowi podobało się w tym miejscu kilka rzeczy. Przede wszystkim jego odosobnienie. Niby usytuowane było ono blisko zamku, ale z zamku nie dało się z dostrzec polany i sadzawki, gdyż widok przysłaniały korony drzew. Tak samo inne zabudowane tereny były rzut beretem od polany, a mimo to naturalna, gęsta roślinność izolowała ten malutki skrawek raju od reszty Nihonu.

Bez wątpienia było to ulubione miejsce Faya. Razem z Kurogane często tam chodzili: on przysiadywał przy brzegu stawu i zaczytywał się w liczne księgi, które dostał od księżniczki Tomoyo, a Kurogane udoskonalał i tak już doskonały styl walki.

A potem, kiedy słońce zachodziło, w Kurogane przebudzała się dusza romantyka i wraz z Fayem oddawali się znacznie przyjemniejszym czynnościom.

Fay poczuł ukłucie w sercu, kiedy pomyślał, ile czasu minęło, odkąd on i Kurogane ostatnio wybrali się nad sadzawkę. Jak tylko będzie mógł opuścić zamek, pierwsze co zrobi to uda się właśnie tam. Razem z wojownikiem.

Mimo perspektywy zagrożenia, o którym wspomniała Tomoyo, Fay odczuł ulgę. Teraz wszystko było jasne. Kurogane go nie unikał, tylko pracował ciężko, aby go chronić. Nie mówił nic Fayowi, bo wiedział, że mag byłby zmartwiony.

Fay znów poczuł jak uderza go fala miłości do Nihończyka, ale jednocześnie strach o niego. Wolałby patrolować granice wraz z Kurogane i strzec jego pleców, tak jak to robił podczas ich podróży. Mając wojownika na oku byłby znacznie spokojniejszy. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby wpadł w ręce wroga, konsekwencje byłyby straszne, więc będzie musiał posłuchać księżniczki i grzecznie czekać w zamku. Chociaż wiedział, że przez strach o wojownika nie zazna ani chwili spokoju.

* * *

Tego wieczoru Fay postanowił nie kłaść się, tylko poczekać, aż Kurogane wróci. Było późno w nocy, kiedy drzwi do ich pokoju rozsunęły się i zmęczony wojownik wtoczył się do środka.

- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – zapytał w progu, widząc maga siedzącego przy ich niewielkim stole.

- Zaczekałem na ciebie – odpowiedział Fay. – Siadaj, jedz – wskazał na posiłek, który przemycił dla Kurogane od babuli. – Już dawno nie mieliśmy dla siebie czasu., tak ciężko pracujesz. Nic się nie stanie, jeżeli i ja położę się później. Skoro nie mogę pomóc, to chociaż dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.

Kurogane usadowił się po przeciwnej stronie stołu i sięgnął po miskę z ryżem. Widząc jak łapczywie je, Fay miał pretensje do siebie, że tak naprawdę to on zaniedbał Kurogane, a nie odwrotnie. Dotychczas kładł się spać, obrażony i zraniony, myśląc, że Kurogane go unika, podczas gdy ten ciężko pracował, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

- Jeszcze trochę i wyszkolę młodziaków – zapewnił go wojownik. – Będzie mniej pracy i będę miał więcej czasu.

Fay położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.

- Nie musisz już używać tej wymówki – powiedział. – Wiem już, co naprawdę robisz.

Kurogane zamarł. Powoli przełknął porcję ryżu. Fay obserwował jak jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się wzdłuż jego szyi.

- Wiesz? – powtórzył bezbarwnym głosem wojownik. – Skąd?

- Tomoyo mi powiedziała – przyznał mag. Widząc jak Kurogane zaciska dłonie na pałeczkach, pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Nie miej do niej pretensji. Musiała mi powiedzieć prawdę, inaczej nie mogłaby mnie przekonać, żebym siedział w zamku. Dobrze wiesz, że uwielbiam spacerować, Nihon jest takie piękne.

- Ale… - zaczął Kurogane. Wyglądał na bardzo nieszczęśliwego i Fay znów poczuł wzruszenie widząc, jak mężczyzna poświęca się dla niego i stara oszczędzić zmartwień.

- Kuro-tan, naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy, że tyle dla mnie robisz, ale tak naprawdę nie podoba mi się to.

Kurogane miał teraz minę, jakby przełknął wyjątkowo niesmaczny kęs.

- Nie podoba? – zapytał zranionym głosem. - A… Ja… myślałem, że… chciałem, żebyś…

- Wiem – Fay ścisnął jego ramię. – Doceniam twoje starania Kuro-rin, ale nie możesz trzymać mnie w niewiedzy. Ryzykujesz swoje życie, a mnie nic nie mówisz tylko dlatego, żeby mnie nie martwić. Kuro… nie jestem dzieckiem i nie traktuj mnie tak. Skoro ktoś chce mnie porwać i użyć jako broni, chyba powinienem o tym wiedzieć? A tak, ty się narażasz, podczas gdy ja siedzę bezczynnie w zamku i się nudzę.

- Użyć ciebie jako broni?- powtórzył Kurogane i popatrzył na Faya bez zrozumienia.

- No… - mag zawahał się widząc, że Kurogan wciąż ciągnie swoją grę. – Tomoyo wspomniała, że mam siedzieć w zamku, zamiast ci pomagać, ponieważ ci, którzy nam zagrażają porywają magów i wykorzystują ich moc. Naprawdę, Kuro-tan, kiedy mówię, że wszystko wiem, to dokładnie to mam na myśli.

Nastąpiła dłuższa pauza, podczas której Kurogane z miny „Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz" przeszedł na minę "Aaaaa, o tym mówisz", a Fay zrozumiał, że Tomoyo go okłamała, i że wcale nie było żadnego zagrożenia.

Kurogane naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o czym on mówił.

- A tak – Kurogane odkaszlnął. – Nie chciałem, żebyś się martwił, albo ubzdurał sobie w tym swoim łbie, że to twoja wina. Niczym się nie martw, sytuacja jest już prawie opanowana.

Kurogane był teraz znacznie bardziej zrelaksowany. Co się dziwić, kamień spadł mu z serca, że jego tajemnica się nie wydała.

Za to inny, większy kamień spadł na Faya i zmiażdżył sobą jego cudowny, uporządkowany świat.

- Yhm – Fay przytaknął i wstał od stołu. – Jeśli już skończyłeś, powinniśmy pójść spać. W końcu jutro wcześnie wstajesz.

Odwrócił się nie chcąc, by Kurogane zobaczył teraz jego minę. Nie potrafił zapanować nad grymasem i nad zdradzieckimi łzami. Nie mógł też mówić przez gulę w gardle, dlatego był zadowolony, że Kurogane tylko przytaknął i posłusznie zaczął przygotowywać się do snu. Gdy wyszedł się umyć, Fay wskoczył do łóżka i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Kiedy kilka minut później Kurogane położył się obok niego i przerzucił ramię przez jego biodra, Fay nie odwrócił się i nie przytulił do niego. Udawał, że śpi, chociaż wiedział, że sen prędko do niego nie przyjdzie.

* * *

Fay miał wrażenie, że padł ofiarą spisku. Patrzył na ludzi w zamku podejrzliwie, nie wierząc w ich słowa i uśmiechy. Wiedział, że Kurogane i Tomoyo nie są z nim szczerzy, a skoro oni nie, to cała reszta zapewne też. Rozumiał już, co Kurotan czuł, kiedy w czasie ich wspólnej podróży, Fay zwodził go swoimi uśmiechami. Mag prychnął. Wygląda na to, że dopadła go wreszcie karma.

- Wyglądasz dzisiaj posępnie, czy coś się stało?

Tomoyo popatrzyła na niego tymi swoimi dużymi, niewinnymi oczami i na moment Fay jej wybaczył. Ale tylko na moment.

- Źle spałem – odparł.

Zasiadali właśnie do obiadu. Tylko w dwójkę. Zazwyczaj towarzyszyło im więcej osób, w tym Souma i siostra księżniczki, ale dziś zostali sami.

Albo nie.

- Widzę, że zdążyłem?

Do jadalni wszedł Kurogane. Fay zagapi ł się na niego, niedowierzając własnym oczom.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał, nie kryjąc zdumienia. W końcu już dawno nie jedli razem obiadu i nagłe pojawienie się mężczyzny zupełnie go zaskoczyło.

- Co się tak na mnie patrzysz? – odparł Kurogane sadowiąc się obok niego. – To już nie możemy razem zjeść?

Fay zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

- Ostatnio w ogóle cię tu nie ma w porze obiadowej – powiedział oskarżycielsko.

Tomoyo nalała im herbaty do czarek.

- Racja – zgodził się Kurogane. Brak skruchy w jego głosie sprawił, że coś wewnątrz Faya skurczyło się boleśnie. – Ale teraz będę miał więcej czasu.

Kurogane był dzisiaj w dobrym humorze. Fay patrzył na niego czujnie, żałując, że nie potrafi czytać w myślach. Kiedy na moment skupił uwagę na dziewczynie, która podawała jedzenie, zauważył kątem oka jak Kurogane i Tomoyo wymieniają się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami.

Poczuł się jak kura otoczona przez lisy. Przełknął ślinę. Nie będzie się teraz rozklejał.

- Za dużo pijesz. – Usłyszał nagle. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Kurogane.

- Słucham?

- Ostatnio, kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, spałeś oparty o ścianę, twarzą do okna i kompletnie pijany – Kurogane wydawał się być zdegustowany. Fayowi nie podobało się, że zwraca mu uwagę przy Tomoyo. Ale z drugiej strony, niby kiedy ma to robić, skoro wiecznie go nie ma? Fay prychnął.

- To było tylko wino.

- To były dwie butelki wina i jeszcze trochę trzeciej – Nihończyk zmierzył go karcącym wzrokiem. – Wiem, że wino na wieczór jest zdrowe, ale kilka łyków, nie pół cysterny.

- Cóż – odparował Fay – może nie wypiłbym tyle, gdybym miał z kim podzielić się butelką.

Miał ochotę wstać i wyjść z sali głośno przy tym wyładowując swoją frustrację na przesuwnych drzwiach. Że też w całym Nihonie nawet nie miał czym sobie porządnie trzasnąć!

- Coś się stało? – spytał go Kurogane. Nagła troska w jego głosie wydała się magowi sztuczna. „Przestań udawać, że cię to obchodzi!" pomyślał gniewnie. – Porozmawiamy później, w domu, dobrze? – dodał wojownik, jakby wreszcie zrozumiał, że porusza temat, który powinni omówić bez osób trzecich.

- O ile wrócisz do pokoju o przyzwoitej porze. Inaczej będę już spał – odparł Fay nie siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Zresztą Kurogane powiedział mu kiedyś, że nie chce więcej widzieć tych jego nieszczerych uśmiechów, więc Fay pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery foch. Wojownik wpatrywał się w niego wnikliwie. Gdyby Fay nie był tak zraniony, może miałby wyrzuty sumienia, że wyraźnie zepsuł dobry humor mężczyźnie.

Westchnął cicho. Zanurzył widelec w sałatce, choć czuł, że niewiele teraz przełknie.

- Pogoda się psuje – zauważyła Tomoyo. Jeżeli chciała subtelnie zmienić temat to jej się udało, ponieważ Kurogane odwrócił się, by wyjrzeć za okno.

- Niemożliwe – mruknął. – Synoptycy mówili, że będzie dziś ładnie.

W tym momencie ściemniło się i pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na ziemię. Zaraz po tym zerwał się wiatr i opad przybrał na sile.

- Cholera by to! – Kurogane poderwał się na nogi. Przewrócił swoją czarkę i herbata poplamiła serwetę oraz rękaw Tomoyo. Wojownik zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. – Co za niekompetentni debile, mówili, że nie będzie padać!

Wciąż złorzecząc wybiegł z komnaty zostawiając Tomoyo i oszołomionego Faya. Kiedy mag spojrzał pytająco na księżniczkę, ta nachyliła się nad stołem i chwyciła czajnik.

- Herbatki?

* * *

Fay postanowił, że da Kurogane trzy dni i jeżeli nic się przez ten czas nie zmieni to wtedy się z nim skonfrontuje. Ale pod koniec trzeciego dnia uznał, że poczeka jeszcze trochę. Prawda była taka, że choć niepewność i paranoiczne myśli go wykańczały, to zawsze pozostawała w nim maleńka iskierka nadziei na to, że istnieje jakieś (szczęśliwe) wytłumaczenie tego, co się dzieje. Mag bał się, że przyparty do muru Kurogane przyzna, że jego uczucie wygasło. Póki co, wojownik „tylko" raczył maga historyjkami, które nie trzymały się kupy.

Na przykład wczoraj wytłumaczył Fayowi, że wrócił wyjątkowo późno, bo uczył syna kowala walki mieczem. Nie wiedział, że Fay widział tego chłopca po południu z nogą w gipsie i zwichniętą ręką – skutek niefortunnej przejażdżki na koniu. O żadnych trzymaniu przez niego miecza nie było więc mowy.

Fay był przekonany, że Kurogane kogoś ma. Stąd jego późne powroty i dobry humor.

Tak. Świat Faya się sypał, a Kurogane strzelał uśmiechami na prawo i lewo. Widywali się mało, ale mag widział zadowolony uśmiech na twarzy wojownika. Słyszał jak rano Kurogane podśpiewywał podczas golenia…

A on? On był więźniem w zamku. Zaczynał bać się, że jego sytuacja jest permanentna. Może Tomoyo i Kurogane nie chcą go ranić i uważają, że w ten sposób postępują właściwie, że skoro Fay żyje w (ich zdaniem) słodkiej nieświadomości, to wszystko jest w porządku…

Dosyć.

Jeżeli Kurogane naprawdę kogoś sobie znalazł, Fay nie będzie stał mu na drodze. w końcu kocha Kurogane i chce, by ten był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeżeli ma to być przy boku innej osoby.

Fay usunie się w cień. Zabierze siebie i swoje rozbryzgnięte na maleńkie kawałki serce, i uda się do Clow, do Syaorana i Sakury. Będzie cierpiał, będzie go bolało, ale przynajmniej będzie z ukochanymi dzieciakami. A złamane serce? Cóż, Fay był przyzwyczajony do cierpienia. Te kilka lat szczęścia to i tak więcej niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że będzie miał.

Dobrze. Pora działać.

Powziąwszy decyzję, Fay wstał z łóżka i skierował się w stronę drzwi z zamiarem odszukania Kurogane, czy to w zamku, czy poza nim.

W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i Kurogane wparował do środka.

Dosłownie. Otworzył drzwi z taką siłą, że po ślicznym, przesuwanym shoji zostało tylko wspomnienie. Wojownik zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Dostrzegł Faya i uśmiechnął się.

Tak, Kurogane się uśmiechnął.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedział. – Muszę coś ci powiedzieć, i coś ci pokazać – wziął maga za rękę i pociągnął. Wyszli ze zdewastowanego pokoju i podążyli długim korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia z zamku.

Fay szedł za Kurogane ze ściśniętym sercem. Chciał, to ma. Kurogane zapewne weźmie go teraz do swojej długonogiej, pięknej ukochanej, która urodzi mu gromadkę małych wojowników. A on, Fay uśmiechnie się i pogratuluje.

„Najważniejsze, by Kurogane był szczęśliwy", przypomniał sobie w duchu.

A Kurogane naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Widać to było po jego żywiołowym kroku (gdyby naprawdę zrywał się o świcie do pracy i harował do późna, to nie miałby tyle energii, prawda?) i uśmiechu, który chyba przykleił się do jego ust.

Dawniej Kurogane uśmiechał się tak do Faya, kiedy byli sami w swoim zamkowym pokoju.

„Ten uśmiech był zarezerwowany dla mnie", pomyślał z goryczą mag.

Kiedy wyszli przed zamek, przy bramie czekała na nich Tomoyo. Ona również szeroko się uśmiechała. Widać wszyscy dziś mieli dobre humory. Prócz maga, oczywiście.

- Możesz już opuścić zamek, Fay. I to w taką piękną pogodę – oznajmiła radośnie.

Miała rację, było dziś wyjątkowo pogodnie. Była już późna jesień, kolorowe liście zdobiły ścieżki, ale gałęzie nie były jeszcze gołe i drzewa mieniły się różnymi barwami. Wiał chłodny wiatr, ale poza tym dzień był ciepły i przyjemny.

- Czyżby niebezpieczeństwo przy granicy zostało zażegnane? – spytał z kpiną w głosie.

Tomoyo zrobiła zmieszaną minę.

- Nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa – przyznała, czym zaskoczyła Faya. – Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi to drobne kłamstewko. Potrzebowałam pretekstu, by trzymać cię w zamku.

Sytuacja była dziwna. Kurogane i Tomoyo wydawali się czymś niezwykle podekscytowani, kątem oka mag dostrzegł, że inni ludzie przyglądają się im i również wyglądają na przejętych.

Fay nie miał pojęcia, czego ma się spodziewać po tej rozmowie. Mimo wszystko ufał wciąż Kurogane i Tomoyo i wiedział, że ta dwójka nigdy go nie skrzywdzi, ale obecnie w jego głowie panował taki mętlik, że kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma myśleć.

- Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nie pozwalaliście mi wyjść – powiedział wreszcie.

- Bo nie chcieliśmy, byś coś zobaczył – w głosie Kurogane słychać było lekką skruchę, a w wyobraźni Faya „to, czego miał nie zobaczyć" było długonogą nihońską wojowniczką. – Wiem, że trochę się niepokoiłeś i nudziłeś, ale chciałem, byś miał niespodziankę.

- Niespodziankę? – powtórzył za nim Fay.

Kurogane znów się uśmiechnął. Podszedł do Faya trzymając w ręce kawałek materiału.

- Pozwól na moment.

Fay był zbyt oszołomiony, by zaprotestować. Pozwolił więc, by Kurogane zawiązał mu oczy i bez sprzeciwu dał się poprowadzić za rękę.

- To raptem dziesięciominutowy spacer – zapewnił go wojownik. – A zresztą, w ten sposób będzie szybciej – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż maga. W następnej chwili Fay poczuł, że wojownik obejmuje jedną ręką jego plecy, a drugą kolana.

- Kuro-pon, co… waaaa! – Fay odruchowo oplótł rękami szyję Nihończyka, kiedy ten go podniósł. – C… co ty wyprawiasz?!

- Chcę ci to pokazać już. Nie mam cierpliwości do spaceru – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, po czym cmoknął Faya w czubek głowy, czym wprawił go w jeszcze większa konsternację.

Gdzieś z tyłu Fay usłyszał chichot Tomoyo.

- Przepraszam, że cię ostatnio zaniedbałem – cichy głos Kurogane rozległ się obok jego ucha. – Ale było coś, co chciałem zrobić zanim nadejdzie zima, więc jak wiesz, czas mnie naglił. I ten przeklęty deszcz trochę poprzeszkadzał. Ale teraz wszystko jest gotowe. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz zadowolony.

Póki co, Fay był zdezorientowany. Wiedział, że jeśli się odezwać z jego ust wydobędzie się tylko łańcuszek chaotycznych słów, dlatego milczał.

- Poprosiłem Tomoyo, by wymyśliła ci jakieś zajęcie w zamku – kontynuował Kurogane. – Nie miałem na myśli żadnej teorii spiskowej, ani straszenia cię wyimaginowanym atakiem, tylko jakieś dodatkowe obowiązki, ale cóż, poniosła ją wyobraźnia.

Fay pozwolił się nieść i słuchał w milczeniu Kurogane. Iskierka nadziei, którą niedawno pogrzebał na nowo w nim odżyła. Chciał szczęśliwego wytłumaczenia i Kurogane właśnie wszystko mu tłumaczy. Oby koniec jego opowieści nie okazał się być długonogą wojowniczką.

- Ogólnie chodzi o to, że zawsze mówiłeś „zamek", „nasz pokój", nigdy nie powiedziałeś „dom". Wiem też, że lubisz przygotowywać słodkie paskudztwa, a żadna z kucharek nie dopuszcza cię do kuchni. Uwierzyłem, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że podoba ci się w Nihonie, i że tu chcesz spędzić resztę życia, ale chciałem też, byś miał, byśmy mieli – poprawił się - miejsce tylko dla nas. – Kurogane zatrzymał się nagle i delikatnie postawił Faya na ziemi. Mag poczuł jak Nihończyk zaczyna rozwiązywać przepaskę na jego oczach. – Chciałem, byśmy mieli własny dom – zakończył.

Fay zamrugał kilka razy, kiedy jego oczy oślepiło światło dnia. Zobaczył uśmiechniętą, ale lekko napiętą twarz Kurogane, po czym mężczyzna chwycił go za ramiona i odwrócił.

To, co ujrzał Fay sprawiło, że wszystkie elementy układanki nagle wpadły na swoje miejsce. Chciało mu się śmiać z własnej głupoty, ale jeszcze bardziej zapragnął wziąć Kurogane w objęcia i już nigdy go z nich nie wypuścić.

Niewielki staw, który tak sobie upodobał rozpościerał się u jego stóp, a kilka metrów dalej na polanie stał dom, którego jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej tu nie było.

Był to typowy japoński dom, cały z drewna, posiadał ręczne rzeźbienia, przesuwane drzwi. Idealnie wkomponował się w krajobraz, zupełnie jakby od zawsze tu stał.

- Nie byłem przekonany, czy spodoba ci się kształt, ale też nie mogłem się z tobą skonsultować, bo zepsułbym niespodziankę. – Powiedział Kurogane. Był podekscytowany, ale jednocześnie nerwowo oczekiwał reakcji Faya. - Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś rozczarowany?

Fay próbował coś powiedzieć, ale mięśnie jego twarzy odmawiały współpracy. Usiłował otworzyć usta, jednak czuł tylko, że szczęka mu drży, a oczy stają się wilgotne.

Przełknął i odetchnął głęboko, próbując zapanować nad mimiką.

- Rozczarowany? – odezwał się wreszcie zdławionym głosem. – Kuro-tan, to najpiękniejszy dom, jaki w życiu widziałem.

Twarz Kurogane rozświetliła się w szerokim uśmiechu i przez głowę Faya przebiegła myśl, że warto było tyle wycierpieć w życiu, jeżeli wszystko to miało doprowadzić go tutaj, do tego mężczyzny.

- Nie chciałem, żebyś podczas jednego ze swoich spacerów zawędrował tutaj i wszystko odkrył – wyjaśnił Kurogane. – Stąd ten przymusowy areszt.

Fay miał wrażenie, że śni, bo to przecież nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. On miał mnóstwo paranoidalnych myśli, podejrzewał Kurogane o zdradę, brak uczucia, podczas gdy wojownik pracował w pocie czoła, by postawić dla nich dom. Kiedy opowie o tym wojownikowi, na pewno zostanie zdzielony po tym swoim głupim, jasnym łbie. I będzie to zupełnie zasłużone.

- Zajęłoby mi to znacznie więcej czasu, ale miałem pomoc – kontynuował Kurogane. Skinął głową w bok i Fay podążył spojrzeniem we wskazanym kierunku.

Nie byli na polanie sami. Mieli sporą widownię, składającą się z całej zamkowej świty, księżniczki Tomoyo, Soumy, młodych żołnierzy, których Kurogane szkolił (i którzy zapewne mieli spory wkład w powstawaniu ich domu), a także ze zwykłych mieszkańców Nihonu, których mag kojarzył z widzenia. W tłumie wypatrzył nawet twarz babuli, która przecierała oczy fartuszkiem.

Tyle osób wiedziało o planie Kurogane i pomagało mu go zrealizować, a teraz byli tu i posyłali im szczere, szerokie uśmiechy.

Fay przełknął gulę w gardle i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- To najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki mogłem dostać , dziękuję – wyszeptał, bo miał zbyt ściśnięte gardło, by mówić głośniej.

Tłum odpowiedział śmiechem, gratulacjami, ale Fay odwrócił już od nich wzrok i znów spojrzał na Kurogane, który stał obok niego z zadowoloną miną. Kiedy wojownik zobaczył, że mag skupił na nim swoją uwagę, otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa, kiedy jego wargi zostały porwane przez inne.

Fay nauczył się już, że Nihończycy, choć otwarci, raczej stronili od publicznego pokazywania sobie uczuć.

Pal licho z tym. Miał to teraz w głębokim poważaniu.

Kurogane chyba też, bo uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, po czym ochoczo go odwzajemnił.

- Chcesz obejrzeć wnętrze domu? – spytał wojownik, kiedy już się od siebie oderwali. Fay skinął głową.

Zbiorowisko wokół nich zaczęło się rozchodzić. Słychać było głosy typu „dajmy im się sobą nacieszyć" i po chwili na polanie zostali tylko oni.

- To jest idealne miejsce – powiedział Fay. – Niedaleko od zamku, my go stąd widzimy, ale sami pozostajemy niewidoczni. Mamy blisko do innych domów, chociaż pozostajemy na uboczu. Tyle prywatności i do tego codziennie mogę usiąść przed domem i napawać oczy tym pięknym widokiem! – wskazał ręką w stronę stawu. – Kuro-tan, to co zrobiłeś, to wszystko – Fay wiedział, że mówi chaotycznie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. – Po prostu, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że…

Fay zazwyczaj był bardziej elokwentny z nich dwóch, ale teraz słowa go zawodziły. Przyciągnął więc Kurogane do siebie i czynami próbował wyrazić wszystko to, czego nie mógł ubrać w słowa.

Był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Tym , i każdym innym. A wszystko to dzięki jednemu, wspaniałemu Nihończykowi. Upartemu, i chwała mu za to, bo gdyby nie ta cecha to Fay dawno by się poddał i nie byłoby go tu teraz.

- Nie wiedziałem, czy taki dom będzie ci odpowiadał – przyznał Kurogane, kiedy przypomnieli sobie o potrzebie oddychania . – Biorąc pod uwagę twoje pochodzenie myślałem, że lepiej będziesz czuł się w zamku. Ale jak już wspomniałem, zauważyłem, że bardziej czujesz się tam jak gość, niż domownik. Ja zresztą też. Wcześniej mi to nie przeszkadzało, jednak kiedy wróciliśmy do Nihon razem… chciałem, byśmy mieli miejsce tylko dla siebie.

- Cudowne miejsce tylko dla siebie – dodał Fay. Wziął wojownika pod rękę i wtulił głowę w jego ramię.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – Kurogane zapatrzył się na dom z pewną nostalgią. – W dzieciństwie mieszkałem w podobnym. Choć dużo większym.

Fay ścisnął mocniej jego ramię. Podeszli do ich nowego domu, a kiedy stanęli w progu, Kurogane przystanął, wziął niespodziewającego się niczego maga na ręce i wniósł do środka.

- Widziałem to w Piffle – wyjaśnił wojownik. - U nas co prawda takiej tradycji nie ma, ale każdy pretekst jest dla mnie dobry – dodał i wygiął kącik ust do góry w uśmiechu, który Fay uwielbiał obserwować na jego twarzy.

Mag zaśmiał się i przyciągnął głowę wojownika bliżej siebie.

- Jesteś niezastąpiony, Kurorin – szepnął mu do ucha. – Mój kochany Kuro. – Dodał, obejmując mężczyznę mocniej za szyję.

Będąc tak blisko twarzy wojownika, Fay mógł wyraźnie widzieć rumieniec na jego policzku.

Kurogane chrząknął nieco zakłopotany i postawił maga na nogi.

- Wnętrze jest surowe, ponieważ pomyślałem, że będzie chciał sam je urządzić – powiedział.

I dobrze. Obserwując pustą przestrzeń, Fay oczyma wyobraźni widział już jak udekoruje pokój, który Kurogane powiedział, że jest tylko dla niego, wiedział już, jak będą wyglądały ich kuchnia oraz łazienka. Ale kiedy Kurogane wprowadził go do ich wspólnego pokoju, wszelkie obrazy uleciały z głowy maga, a myśli skupiły się wokół samotnego futonu na ziemi, stanowiącego póki co jedyne umeblowanie pomieszczenia.

- Prezent od Tomoyo – powiedział wojownik. – U nas raczej sypia się na futonach niż łóżkach, ale jeżeli tylko zechcesz zrobię ci łoże, jakie tylko sobie zażyczysz.

- Hmmm… - Fay odwrócił się do Kurogane i zaczął bawić się materiałem na jego piersi. – Nie wiem, czy będę chciał łóżko. Musimy wpierw wypróbować futon, nie sądzisz, Kuro-tan? – uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, który odpowiedział łapiąc Faya w pasie i przyciągając bliżej siebie.

- Masz rację – wymruczał muskając ustami szyję maga. – Musimy przetestować futon.

Fay już dawno nie słyszał u Kurogane tego niskiego, lekko zachrypniętego głosu. Musiał za nim tęsknić znacznie bardziej, niż przypuszczał, ponieważ gdy tylko wojownik skończył mówić, chwycił go za ramiona i, pomagając sobie czarami, sprawił, że w mgnieniu oka przemierzyli pokój i znaleźli się wyciągnięci na miękkim materacu.

Kuroga zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się do nowej pozycji. Przyciągnął szczerzącego się na nim maga do siebie i pocałował. Chciał ich obrócić, ale Fay nie dał się ruszyć.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – szepnął nachylając się nad wojownikiem. – Mam cię dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałem mieć od kilku tygodni i nie zamierzam cię stąd wypuścić. – Kurogane zrobił zirytowaną minę, ale po całkowitym braku jakiekolwiek sprzeciwu Fay wiedział, że wojownikowi wcale nie jest źle w swoim obecnym położeniu. - Doceniam to, co robiłeś przez ostatnie tygodnie, ale teraz musisz jeszcze odpokutować za moje wszystkie samotne noce – przygryzł ucho Kurogane i poczuł, jak mężczyzna pod nim zadrżał. – I nie obchodzi mnie, że masz jutro obowiązki i, a księżniczka Tomyo cię potrzebuje. – Pocałował wojownika, ale nim ten zdążył zareagować, odsunął się od niego, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Zostajesz ze mną – oznajmił. – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz.

Kiedy w odpowiedzi silne ramiona objęły go mocno, Fay wiedział, że jest w domu.


End file.
